Diskussion:Omega Squad
Bezeichnung Die Bezeichnung "Squad" für Republic Commando-Einheiten ist auch auf deutsch gebräuchlich (z.B. in der deutschen Version des Videospiels "Star Wars: Republic Commando"). Entgegen landläufiger Meinung kann man "Squad" nicht einfach mit "Trupp" übersetzen, da ein "Trupp" (troop) innerhalb der Kommandostruktur der GAR (SO Brigade) tatsächlich aus 5 Squads = 20 Mann bestand (Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic). :Da sich die Eigennamen "Omega Squad" und "Delta Squad" (etc.) eingebürgert haben und die Einheiten als solche auch bekannt sind, bitte nicht zum deutsch klingenden "Omega-Trupp" o.ä. verschieben! RC-9393 09:48, 30. Jun 2006 (CEST) Lesenswerter Artikel * : Ein super Artikel von RC-9393. Tolle Sprache und super ausführlich. Boba 20:31, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde die Bücher zwar einfach nur langweilig, aber der Artikel ist stark! Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 20:40, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich Asajj an. Der Artikel ist gut geschrieben, nicht so trocken wie die Bücher. Ich denke, es ist alles drinnen, was reingehört. Ganze Arbeit von RC-9393!! Gruß, --LittleYoda 11:41, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist auf jeden Fall lesenswert, ich stimme zu. Steffen Gebhart 12:11, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Trotz vier Pros und keinem Contra konnte sich der Artikel die Wahl nicht sichern und ist aufgrund mangelnder Beteiligung nicht lesenswert. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:42, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- * : Der Artikel ist auf jeden Fall Schweine gut. Der siebte N-ARC Klon ::Das finde ich auch... aber die Abstimmung ist schon vorbei :) Deine stimme hat leider keinen Wert mehr. Du kannst ja mal bei Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel vorbeischauen und dort die Regeln durchlesen, wenn du Lust hast, abzustimmen! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:54, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Klasse aufgebaut, sehr verständlich. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 18:31, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Ereignisse aus Order 66 fehlen. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 18:31, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wie grade oben dran schon steht, ist die Wahl schon rum, ausserdem findet die Wahl wie gesagt nicht hier, sondern bei den Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel statt. Pandora Diskussion 18:36, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Waffen Im Trailer zu dem Spiel Star Wars Republic commando ist das omega squad zu sehen einer oder zwei commando-soldaten tragen nicht das DC-17 system sondern das DC-15a Blastergewehr sollte man das nicht ändern ?? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von CC-501 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 15:30, 15. Jun. 2010) :Im Spiel Star Wars Republic Commando taucht das Omega Team gar nciht auf. Was du siehst/spielst ist das Delta Team. Und in keinem der Trailer die ich gesehen habe, kämpft das Delta Team mit DC-15a Gewehren. DC-15er sind für einfache Klontruppen vorbehalten, die Kommandoteams besitzen die weiter entwickelten DC-17er. Ein Kommando würde ein DC-15 nur benutzen, wenn er seine eigene Waffe verloren hat (was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist). Daher ist und bleibt die Standardgewaffnung der Kommandoteams immer noch das DC-17. Kirlocca 16:06, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Dann schau dir bitte mal Trailer an fast jeder soldat hat das Dc-15a Blastergewehr --CC-501 16:23, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Jeder einfache Trooper hat das DC-15a Blastergewehr, aber in den 10 Trailern die ich jetzt nochmal studiert habe, besaßen die Kommandos außschließlich DC-17m Blastersyteme. Möglicherweise hast du den durch den Scharfschützenaufsatz verlängerten DC-17 als DC-15 erkannt, aber DC-15a Gewehre sind viel länger als die Waffen der RCs. Gruß, Kirlocca 16:42, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Der trailer halte das video bei 0:46 und du wirst die waffe genau sehen das DC-15 blastergewehr ::::--CC-501 12:06, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::und übrigends bei diesem trailer kann es sich nur um das omega squad handeln da keine farben erkenbar sind,und das sieht mir nach einem anti-terror einstazt aus und das machten eher das omega squad während das delta squad an der front kämpfte--CC-501 12:06, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ein Trailer zeigt selten das fertige Spiel. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:10, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Bilder wenn sich die jungs schwarz angemalt haben sind die bilder falsch nicht???--CC-501 12:10, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nein, die schwarzen Rüstungen haben sie sich ja erst nach einiger Zeit zugelegt, davor hatten sie die anderen. Und hier ist ja z.B. eine schwarze Rüstung zu sehen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:28, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::ok ich finde sahen vorher besser aus--CC-501 11:27, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST)